Happy Birthday!
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Chris/Punk, Chris/Punk/OC. It's Haley's birthday, and she's going to an autograph signing that Chris Jericho and CM Punk are at. When she inevitably faints and is allowed to rest in their trailer, what happens when she gets caught snooping? SLASH & HET. Other warnings inside. A birthday present to myself, lol. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Punk or Jericho or any part of the WWE. I only own myself and my made-up OC.  
**Rated:** M  
**Warnings:** slash, het, m/m sex, m/f sex, underage sex, DP, one-shot, explicit language, and other mature themes  
**Before You Read:** This is my birthday present to myself! This is entirely fictitious, although I wish it were true! TBH, I had no idea this would swing this way. I'm still a little uncomfortable writing het, especially when I'm writing about myself... Please tell me how I did, though, once you've finished reading! Enjoy (:

* * *

"Sweet Christ, I can't believe I'm meeting Jericho and CM Punk today," I squealed excitedly. Currently, I was in line at an autograph signing waiting to meet my two favorite Superstars.

"On your sixteenth birthday, too," my friend Cassie added. I smiled wide and stood on my tip-toes to look ahead in the line. I could just see the tops of Chris and Punk's heads. I started bouncing up and down.

"I see them!" I giggled madly into Cassie's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and smirked at my fangirl outburst.

I periodically started freaking out as we got closer and closer to where Punk and Jericho were standing next to each other. They were standing so damn close, and every once in a while they'd brush against each other… I absentmindedly started to salivate.

"Could you make it a little less obvious that you're thinking about that?" Cassie hissed at me. "I know you, but these people don't. You're embarrassing yourself."

I snapped out of my reverie and looked at Cassie apologetically. I didn't have time to say anything, though, because I was suddenly standing right in front of CM Punk and Chris Jericho.

"Hey, how are you?" Punk asked me. I felt my stomach drop to my feet.

"I-I'm great!" I stammered nervously. "It's my birthday today."

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Chris said with a smile. I came this close to shitting myself, but somehow, I maintained control of my lower half. I watched in sweet bliss as Punk first signed my laminate photo of them before he handed it to Chris to sign.

"Can I get a photo with you two?" I asked giddily. The two men shared a look, which made me almost convulse on the spot.

"Since it's your birthday…" Punk's voice trailed off.

"Sure," Chris finished for him.

I took the signed photo from Chris and felt his hand brush against mine. My knees started shaking as I stood in between them and felt their arms on my shoulders. I tried my best to smile at the camera Cassie had in her hands without crying, throwing up, or passing out. I managed to avoid all of those casualties and maintain a smile on my face while Cassie took a few pictures of us.

"Have a good birthday, honey," Chris said.

"Happy birthday, kiddo," Punk added.

I smiled weakly at them before Cassie led me away. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I murmured slowly. "Why do I see stars?"

I felt Cassie pull me onto the ground and start talking to me. Right afterwards, I passed out.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?"

I heard Cassie say, "Yeah, she'll be fine. She was a little star struck from meeting you two."

"Do you want to bring her to our trailer? It's air conditioned and quiet in there."

"Sure," Cassie said. I felt someone pick me up and start walking with me. Briefly, a bright light shone and pierced my closed eyes before darkness followed and I felt myself being placed onto a soft surface. Something brushed hair from my face before a door shutting filled my ears.

The sudden cool temperature and quiet made my eyes flutter open slowly. Through the darkness, I saw Cassie sitting at the end of the couch that I was laying on.

"Dude, did I pass out?" I asked groggily. Cassie nodded at me. "Why?"

"Because you met CM Punk and Chris Jericho," Cassie explained, giggling. "You obviously started thinking about them having sex or something, because you started drooling and smiling lazily like you do when you typically think of them in that manner."

I couldn't help myself from giggling along with Cassie. "Hold on, where are we?"

"We're in their trailer," she smirked at me. My eyes widened and I smiled wide.

"Let's look for evidence that they _do_ fuck," I murmured quietly. Cassie got up and looked at the front of the trailer while I went towards the back. There was a queen-sized bed in a closed-off portion of the trailer. No windows lined the walls. There were two pillows on the bed along with one black sheet. The bed wasn't made, and clothes were strewn everywhere. I gasped in surprise and called Cassie in.

"Oh my god," she screeched quietly. We started laughing hysterically at the sight before us.

"Hey! What are you doing?" someone yelled angrily. I felt my heart skip a beat as I turned around and saw Chris and Punk standing in the doorway with their arms crossed against their chests. I swallowed nervously and looked at Cassie. She was looking right back at me.

"We, uh," I stammered uselessly. I couldn't think of a thing to say to explain why we were in here.

"So, you girls decided to spy on us when we weren't around, huh?" Punk asked angrily. He took one big stride into the room, which made Cassie and I back up and fall against the bed. Punk narrowed his eyes at us.

"Punk, don't get too mad at them. You can't blame them for being curious," Chris said simply. He shut the door behind him and locked it before he stood behind Punk. "They obviously just want to know what happens in here."

I widened my eyes in disbelief as Punk gave Chris a smile and leaned in towards the other man. Then, they kissed.

_OMG!_ I mouthed to Cassie. She gave me a quick nod to let me know she was thinking the same exact thing.

"We don't want them running off, baby," Chris whispered huskily to Punk as he grabbed at Punk's t-shirt fervently. "I think we should tie them up and let them watch what they came to see."

"Good idea," Punk purred. His voice was thick with arousal. I couldn't believe what was happening. Instantly, the two broke apart. Chris grabbed Cassie and Punk grabbed me. They dragged us to a small loveseat that faced the bed and simultaneously whipped out pink handcuffs. They cuffed our hands above our heads before they tied them to a bar on the wall.

"What in the fuck is happening?" I whispered to Cassie once we were tied tightly in place.

"I have no idea, but I think you're going to like it a lot more than I will," she whispered back.

"Come here, you," Chris ordered Punk, who obediently crawled across the bed towards the other man. They locked lips instantly and began making out. I licked my lips as I watched them kiss and strip each other desperately. When they were down to just their form-fitting boxers, I ogled at the massive tents they both had pitched.

"Mm, are you ready for me, baby?" Chris purred into Punk's ear. He nipped at the lobe before trailing kisses down his neck. Punk moaned loudly at every touch Chris gave him. Chris snaked a hand down and started groping at Punk's erection teasingly through the thin material of his boxers. When he pulled his hand away, Punk's underwear had a big wet spot. I couldn't stop myself from mewling. While I thought it was quiet enough, the two men heard it and looked at me with devious smirks.

"Aw, birthday girl is getting a little frustrated," Chris cooed mockingly.

"My name is Haley," I whined slightly.

"Wanna punish her, baby?" Chris murmured at Punk. He nodded his head.

Chris pushed Punk onto his back on the bed. He made sure their bodies were across the bed so we could see a side-view of what was about to happen. Punk turned his head towards us and gave me a smirk. Chris ripped both of their boxers off, which made both of their erections bounce in the cool air tauntingly. I mewled again, which made the two men smirk wide. Punk suddenly flipped Chris onto his back and had Chris' cock shoved all the way down his throat at once.

"Oh, baby, yeah, just like that honey, oh fuck," Chris groaned in pleasure. He twisted his fingers into Punk's short black hair and started to fuck his face. They looked at me briefly through their side vision, and I noticed the tears rolling down Punk's face. Chris' entire length was stuffed into Punk's mouth, which made him gag and sputter. Chris finally relented and lifted Punk's face off of his dick, which left behind a huge, wet mess on his erection. Chris pushed Punk onto his back before he straddled him and pushed Punk's legs against his stomach and chest. He roughly shoved himself inside of Punk's heat, which made Punk scream out in pain and pleasure. Chris grabbed onto Punk's hips and started flying in and out of the smaller man's asshole.

"Fuck! Oh Christ, Chris, you're so fucking big. Oh, shit, baby, shit," Punk moaned out teasingly. He let out loud whines and moans to taunt us. A brief glance at Cassie made me well aware they were teasing me more than her.

The sound of skin slapping against skin pushed me over the edge and made me screech out in built-up sexual frustration. "Can one of you _please_ help me out here?"

"Nope!" Punk and Chris called out in unison. They resumed fucking each other before Chris suddenly pulled out of Punk.

"Let's do that position we tried yesterday," Chris announced. Punk nodded and did a hand-stand towards Chris. Chris caught his legs and bent them slightly so he could line his cock up with Punk's slightly abused hole. He reentered him roughly and held onto him to keep his balance. After a while, though, Chris used one of his hands to start jerking off Punk. They moaned loudly and deliberately.

"Chris, stop! I'm gonna cum!" Punk screamed loudly. Chris helped Punk finish his hand-stand so he landed on his feet cleanly. The two ran over to me and started yanking on their cocks rapidly. They let out pleasured grunts as they shot their loads all over me. I howled at the sensations building up in my body as they slowly came down from their orgasms.

"Do you think we should help her now?" Chris asked Punk. He gave the other man a slight nod.

"I don't want to see this," Cassie muttered. Punk grabbed a pillowcase and tied it around her eyes. "Thanks!"

Punk and Chris untied me and brought me over to the bed. They threw me against it and started to strip me of my clothes.

"Jesus Christ, Punk; and I thought your pre-cum made your underwear soaked," Chris muttered quietly. My hands were still cuffed, much to my annoyance, so I couldn't touch either of them. Punk leaned down and started kissing me roughly while Chris continued undressing me. His beard felt scratchy against my face, I noted, before he shoved his tongue inside of my mouth. I arched my back up when I felt Chris trail his tongue over my nether regions once. I moaned inside of Punk's mouth as Chris continued licking and nipping at me. Eventually, his tongue probed my entrance.

"Fuck!" I screamed into Punk's mouth. I felt Chris' tongue swirl around inside of me a few times before he removed his face from my crotch and switched with Punk. Chris immediately shoved his tongue into my mouth while Punk's scratchy beard rubbed against my thighs. I shivered when the cold metal of his lip ring pressed against my nerve endings teasingly. He did what Chris just did, and when his tongue probed inside of me, the metal of his tongue ring made me gasp out in pleasure into Chris' mouth.

Punk continued eating me out for a few minutes until I felt my stomach tighten.

"Shit," I screeched. Chris pulled his mouth away from mine as I moaned out loudly.

"Are you gonna cum?" Chris asked me huskily. I nodded quickly and felt Punk increase his speed.

Finally, my back arched off the bed and I quickly felt the brilliant sensation race through my body. I panted as I rode out my own high. Chris and Punk looked at each other and started whispering quietly. They turned back to me with smirks across their faces.

"Haley, have you ever had sex?" Chris asked me innocently.

"N-no," I murmured nervously. "I'm a virgin…"

Punk roughly grabbed me and held me against his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I felt him slide into me with ease, and after the initial pain, I felt pleasure pulsate through my body.

"God, you're so big," I murmured into his ear. He looked at me with a beautiful smirk stretched across his face as he started thrusting into me. I buried my face into his neck and bit at his skin gently. Suddenly, I felt Chris push his body against my back and felt his member poking at my ass.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked nervously. I felt fear rush through my body as my muscles tightened around the sudden intrusion pushing through my dry heat.

"Relax," Chris hummed to me soothingly. I took a deep breath and relaxed my muscles, namely the ones below my waist, and felt Chris push himself inside of me fully. I felt tears poke at the surface of my eyes and one fell down my face.

"Don't cry, honey," Punk murmured lovingly. He used his thumb to wipe away my tears before he kissed me gently. After several minutes of me crying involuntarily, the intense pain finally turned into pleasure.

"M-move," I instructed quietly. Punk tightened his grip on my waist, Chris tightened his grip on my hips, and together they started moving in and out of both of my holes slowly.

Twenty minutes later, they were both thrusting in and out of me at a rapid pace. Sweat poured from our bodies where they mixed at our pelvises.

The combination of Punk's dick flying in and out of me while it rubbed against my pleasure center and Chris flying in and out of me in synchronization sent me over the edge. I screamed into Punk's shoulder and felt my orgasm explode throughout my body. Moisture coated Punk's soaking wet cock further, and it dripped towards Chris' as well. They continued flying in and out of me, and with the added tightness my orgasm brought forth, they both exploded as well and emptied themselves inside of me. Chris collapsed back against the bed, and since we were all connected through me, I fell onto him and Punk followed suit. We panted and breathed heavily as we came down from our highs together. Punk easily slid out of me and he helped me off of Chris' cock. Afterwards, I rolled off of Chris and collapsed next to him. Punk collapsed next to me.

"That should teach you not to spy on us," Chris murmured. He sounded worn-out.

"Yeah, Haley; don't do it again or we'll have to punish you again," Punk added.

"You know, guys; I think I'm gonna have to come back again soon," I said, smirking. "I never knew being punished was so damn amazing."

"Oh, and by the way, happy birthday," Chris and Punk added. Together, they started singing.

_Happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday dear Haley,  
happy birthday to you._

* * *

**A/N:** Ewwie, I hate writing het! xD I couldn't resist, though... fufufu. Please tell me how I'm doing with het. I HATE describing y'know, female sexual parts and what-not. And add to the fact I'm writing about myself and my awkward and uncomfortable levels are through the roof! lol, anyway... Happy early birthday to me! My OTP are so cute, giving me birthday sex and stuff. xD


End file.
